


Murder

by SatuD2



Series: Drabble Ball Z [36]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Canon Compliant, Gen, Murder, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-03
Updated: 2016-11-03
Packaged: 2021-02-16 01:37:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21499714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SatuD2/pseuds/SatuD2
Summary: November 3rd: Murder - Oh, no! Someone got murdered! Was it the bad guys, a random OC walking down the street... or your MC?
Relationships: Krillin & Son Goku (Dragon Ball)
Series: Drabble Ball Z [36]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1549627
Kudos: 2





	Murder

**Author's Note:**

> At the turning point between the Tien saga and the Piccolo Daimao saga

Goku couldn’t settle. Around him everyone was eating and smiling, celebrating Tien’s victory. Their newest allies were a bit awkward; it was clear that they weren’t used to such carefree company. Krillin had run back to grab Goku’s things which he had foolishly left behind in his rush to get something to eat. 

He had been starving.

He wasn’t starving anymore. He looked with disinterest at the laden table, his tail lashing at the air behind him.

“Aren’t you going to eat anything?” Roshi asked.

“No. I wanna wait for Krillin.” Goku looked towards the door, not recognising the feeling that was roiling his stomach and silencing his usually voracious appetite. “I’m gonna go check on him.”

But Krillin was gone. His body lay in the near-empty foyer of the tournament. As Goku lifted him up, cradling him close, his head lolled loosely on his neck. Goku supposed he should feel sad, but the feeling that swept through his body was pure, unadulterated rage.

They’d murdered Krillin…


End file.
